fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfly Pretty Cure 🦋
No relation to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 or ''Yeah! Pretty Cure 5''. Butterfly Pretty Cure �� (バタフライプリキュア �� Batafuraipurikyua ��) is a Japanese anime series and the thirteenth series of the Pretty Cure anime fan-franchise by Atsuiaka Nina, and she is now replaced with Samui Diana (same person irl). Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 4th, 2029, replacing ''Pretty Cure Forever'' on its initial timeslot. The series themes are wildlife, magic, and adventure. Plot This plot is temporary and it will not be used in the final production. There might be life on other planets. In 1979, Julie finds out that Butt is an alien butterfly from another planet and Butt kisses Julie and she blushes and turns into Cure Kiss. There's also a lot of references to old movies. Characters Pretty Cures * Leilani / Cure Kiss - Leilani got kissed by a butterfly and now she kisses some more. * Lyric / Cure Angelic - Lyric is the skeptical one, she thinks everything that is a trap is indeed a trap and she knows she's right. She's part of some weird cloning project. She is a new thing made because some science place found Roger Russo and thought he was coo and they were like "If he exists, then that means that cloning is now inevitable, so why not make cloning possible now!?". * Heidi Lindsey / Cure Beloved - Heidi likes dancing and acting. She never wanted to be an astronaut, but now she is. * Dylan London / Rapture - Samuel is the non Cure in the group. The second ever legitimate non-cure in the Atsuiaka series. Not Cures at All * Butt - The butterfly that kissed Mekani and made her turn into a Pretty Cure. She can turn into a human but she never does. * Emily Wat - An apprentice at Valkyrie Science. She tells everybody that they are being a jerk but nobody cares. Location * Roswell - Where the whole story takes place. * Planet Poo - I mean, it's not called Planet Poo but still, this is where Butt lives so... * Valkyrie Science - Does way too much stuff to be impressive. Trivia * Butterfly Pretty Cure ��'s biggest inspiration is [[Royal❋Revue Precure!|''Royal❋Revue Precure!]]. * This takes place in Roswell, New Mexico, and therefore, it is the second Atsuiaka series to take place in New Mexico (Yeah! 5 takes place in the fictional Fresco Vista), the third series to take place in America (1.5 takes place in Chicago, Diamante follows by taking place in Brooklyn, New York, Sakasama follows by taking place in Hawkins, IN), the fourth series to take place in North America (Heartbreaker takes place in Vancouver, Canada), and the sixth series not to take place in Japan or an anonymous country (Regenbogen takes place in Germany, Forever takes place in London, England). * This was supposed to be an innocent, happy village series, but due to "secret meme plans", I chose a more extraterrestrial approach. * People assume that this series has a lot of gross-out humor because that was hit at the time, but Samui says that it is because "she lived with a little brother her entire life." Gallery none ''This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Butterfly Themed Series Category:Butterfly Pretty Cure�� Category:Science Fiction Series